


Lor Menari

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was the one to help Sam when he first got slushied in 2x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lor Menari

_"Welcome to glee club, Lady Lips!"_

The sharp sting of ice hitting his face makes Sam stop short, mouth hanging open in shock as he reaches up with a tentative hand to wipe the slushie from his eye. It hurts more than he could possibly imagine, like he's had an iceberg thrown at him, and blood is rushing in his ears by the time he manages to string a coherent thought together. The jocks have already turned the corner and there's a hand on his elbow, a concerned face at his side, and Sam blinks the ice out of his eyes as he focuses on the boy before him.

"Sam?"

Sam recognises the boy from his first glee lesson and vaguely recalls that his name is Blaine. He's dressed in his Cheerios uniform, dark curls tamed down with a thick layer of hair gel, and his _(gorgeous)_  eyes are scanning Sam's face in worry.

"They just- they came out nowhere and I didn't- ..." Sam trails off with an embarrassed glance, blushing.

"Welcome to McKinley," Blaine replies with a bitter edge to his tone, rubbing Sam's elbow comfortingly. He looks around before glancing back at Sam. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Blaine leads him to the restrooms and ushers him towards one of the doors, scanning the hallways quickly. But Sam just stops and stares at the sign on the door, then over at the door beside it. That is _definitely_ the ladies' sign.

"Uh, dude-"

"They'll ambush us in the guys' room, it's okay, the girls are used to it," Blaine says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

And with that, he pushes Sam in and follows straight after, setting his satchel down on the floor. He leads Sam to the sink and brushes the ice off of his shoulders before turning the faucet on. It takes some time before the stinging starts to fade but he lets out a sigh when it eases a little. Blaine's fingers run through Sam's hair softly, making sure he gets all of the red dye out, and Sam closes his eyes against his soothing touch.

"The blueberry flavour is the worst," Blaine says casually. "Especially if it gets down your pants. I looked like a Na'vi down there for a week when I got slushied."

He turns the faucet off and Sam straightens up, looking at Blaine with a grin. It hurts his face when he moves his lips but that doesn't stop him, not even when Blaine wipes the last of the slushie from his cheek.

"I saw Avatar like six times," he says, the excitement evident in his voice.

"So did I," Blaine replies with a small quirk of his lips, making eye contact with Sam. And holding it.

_Oh._

"Anyway, you'll ... you'll get used to it," Blaine says with a nervous laugh, looking away and handing Sam the washcloth as his cheeks tinge a pretty shade of pink.

Sam laughs shakily when Blaine does, dabbing his eyes with the cloth and leaning against the sinks. He slides closer to Blaine after a moment and speaks in a low voice.

"If you're a cheerleader, why do you even bother? I mean, it's not like you need glee club, right?"

Blaine instantly looks uncomfortable and he snatches the cloth back, pointedly avoiding eye contact as he reaches up to clean Sam's face again. He stays silent for a while, teeth digging into his bottom lip, and Sam's just starting to think that he's not going to get an answer when Blaine opens his mouth.

"I like to perform," he says simply. "I like the feeling that performing gives me, and I like my voice. To be honest, I wasn't exactly on top last year. Some shit went down at my old school and when I transferred here, I ... well, I wasn't as nice as I could have been." Blaine looks guilty as he says that. "But they took me in anyway. They're like family to me. And besides, what's the point in being popular when you can't do what you want?"

They make eye contact again and Sam can see Blaine holding his breath, his cheeks turning even pinker as he stares back at Sam. His eyes are gorgeous, almost golden in the fluorescent lights of the bathroom, and Sam's captivated.

"Lor menari," he whispers with a grin, praying that Blaine would understand. But Blaine lets out a puff of breath as his furrows his brow and smiles in confusion.

"Sorry, I don't speak ... Italian, or ... whatever that language is?"

"It's Na'vi, the Avatar language," Sam says with a laugh. "It means you have pretty eyes."

There's a heavy silence as Blaine's eyebrows raise and his jaw falls open in shock. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, searching Sam's face as he fumbles for something to say, but all that comes out is a small, "Oh."

The blush on Blaine's cheeks says everything that Sam needs to know, though, and he grins down at Blaine happily.

" _Lor menari._ "


End file.
